Himbeerlimonade
by lullaby of rain
Summary: Die meiste Zeit wird damit vergeudet, festzuhalten, was man längst verloren hat." Pablo Picasso ;Severus erinnert sich;OS


„Die meiste Zeit wird damit vergeudet, festzuhalten, was man längst verloren hat."  
_(Pablo Picasso)_

Es regnete. Im Schein der Laternen, welche fahles Licht auf den Asphalt warfen, glitzerten die Tropfen wie winzige Diamanten, welche mit dem Boden verschmolzen und ihn mit einer glänzenden Schicht überzogen, und es schien, als sei es flüssiges Silber, welches in die Ritzen und Kerben des Pflasters einsickerte.

Die Wipfel der gewaltigen Bäume wogten im Winde, die wuchtigen Äste schlugen kräftig aus – doch vergebens – sie trafen auf keinerlei Widerstand, schwangen sich in ungewisse Leere, spürten bloß den sanften Hauch des Windes, der behutsam ihre Rinde streichelte, hörten das kaum vernehmbare Wispern der Blätter, wenn sie sich vor weiteren Brisen duckten, die sie ängstlich erzittern ließen.

Obwohl der Sturm so kräftig tobte, schien er einen doch sanft zu umhüllen, fühlte sich an wie ein flüchtiges Streifen einer weichen Hand an der Wange.

Das Wasser des Regens bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Furchen der Baumrinden bis hinab zum Boden.

Die sonst so leuchtend grünen, frischen Blätter wirkten jetzt zart und zerbrechlich wie Glas und es schien, als sei ihnen jegliche Farbe ausgesogen worden. Die vereinzelten, verwahrlosten Gestalten, welche bei diesem Wetter umher wandelten, waren nicht mehr als verruchte, unauffällige Silhouetten und passten sich somit präzise der Musterung dieses scheinbaren schwarz-weiß Filmes, welcher sich über die Landschaft gelegt hatte wie eine Schicht kalte, graue Lava, die alles verschlang, an. Es schien, als existierten keine Farben mehr, als seien sie einfach weggewischt worden wie eine Staubschicht, nun konnte man keine Abdrücke mehr darin hinterlassen, alles war gleich, glatt.

Blau, Grün, Rot und all die anderen, ihr bunter Schimmer war bloß noch eine blasse Erinnerung, verschwommen, zu weit weg um sie zu greifen, zu begreifen.

Inmitten all dieser Einfältigkeit fiel die Anwesenheit des völlig in schwarz gekleideten Mannes nicht weiter auf, der durch die Straßen Londons spazierte. Sein langes schwarzes Haar wurde vom Wind aufgepeitscht, sodass es wild um sein Gesicht wirbelte, dessen Mimik starken Missmut ausdrückte. Es schien, als suchte er sich die schmalsten und am wenigsten bevölkerten Wege aus, um zu seinem Ziel zu gelangen. Als er es erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen.

Er befand auf einem kleinen Platz, welcher von schäbigen und sehr alten Häusern umrandet wurde. In der Mitte war ein kleiner Fleck Gras, und obwohl es sonst von satten Grünfarben war, schien es an diesem Tag einfach nur grau und eintönig.

Der Mann ging nun direkt auf die Stelle zu, wo Hausnummer 11 und 13 aneinander grenzten. Er drehte sich noch einmal prüfend um, dann schien es für Außenstehende so, als würde er gegen die Mauer laufen und er war plötzlich verschwunden.

Als der Mann die schwere Tür hinter sich schloss, herrschte vollkommene Windstille und er blickte sich in dem dunklen Flur des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer 12 um. Seine Ankunft blieb wohl nicht unbemerkt, denn kaum hatte er einen Schritt in Richtung Küchentür gemacht, schwang diese mit einem Quietschen auf und ein großer, dünner Mann mit langem weißen Bart und Haar stand gütig lächelnd im Rahmen. „Ah, Severus, schön, dass Sie kommen konnten, wir haben Sie schon erwartet. Nur herein mit ihnen." Snape nickte als Begrüßung, das sollte reichen, er war eher der wortkarge Typ, wenngleich sich Albus tatsächlich freuen zu schien, ihn zu sehen. Da war er einer der Wenigsten, denn normalerweise mieden die Menschen seine Gesellschaft. Und er war froh darüber – wie gesagt – wortkarg. Er wollte sein Leben in Ruhe leben, zog sich meistens zurück und schätzte Gesellschaft nicht wirklich. Er hatte von klein auf gelernt, auch ohne andere Menschen klarzukommen. Und Menschenansammlungen von mehr als 5 Personen empfand er als nervtötend, noch dazu wenn alle fröhlich waren, so wie jetzt.

Albus hatte das Talent, mit Worten umgehen zu können, mit ihnen zu spielen, sie gewandt zu jonglieren wie ein Gaukler seine Bälle. Er fügte sie wie Tropfen zu einer Flüssigkeit zusammen, träufelte stets die präzise Anzahl ins Glas, niemals zu wenige und niemals zu viele. Und genau die Richtigen Tropfen, er wählte sie aus, aus den tausenden, die vom Himmel fielen. Und aus genau diesem Grunde war Severus nun hier. Albus hatte ihn mit den richtigen Worten dazu gebracht, hier zu erscheinen. Im Nachhinein konnte Severus gar nicht sagen, warum er sich auf den Weg gemacht hatte, wo sich doch alles in ihm dagegen sträubte. Das war wohl ganz außergewöhnliche Magie.

Nun saß er also eine Weile hier fest, auf der Party des Phönixordens. Die Idee dabei war wohl, dass sich alle Mitglieder einmal trafen, wirklich alle.

Normalerweise sollte Severus wie all die anderen lächerliche Papierhütchen aufsetzen, sich mit Konfetti bewerfen lassen, lauthals über Witze lachen und sich über belangloses Zeug unterhalten, was man seiner Meinung nach sowieso gleich wieder vergaß und man überhaupt keinen Nutzen daraus zog.

Alles in allem hieß das: er sollte Spaß haben. Doch der Begriff „Spaß" existierte in Severus' Welt nicht. War einfach nicht vorhanden, ausgelöscht durch die vielen Jahre, wie mit Wasser übergossenes Feuer. Zurück blieb nur ein Häufchen Asche, das man Formen will, aber es rieselt einem bloß wie Sand durch die Finger. Ja, selbst wenn Severus versuchen würde, Spaß zu haben, fröhlich und ausgelassen zu sein, es würde nicht funktionieren, zu lange Zeit hatte er es blockiert und nun schien es ihm abartig, unnötig.

Die Küche mit der gewölbten Decke war menschenübersät, als er an Albus vorbei trat und freien Blick auf den Raum hatte. Alle unterhielten sich mit irgendjemandem, so dass ihn kaum einer bemerkte. Hie und da grüßte ihn jemand, als er sich wie eine Schlange durch die Partygäste wand, peinlich darauf bedacht, niemanden zu berühren, was sich als schwierig gestaltete, da alle dicht gedrängt standen.

Als Severus im hintersten Ende des Raumes, am weitesten von der Tür entfernt, ankam, stellte er erfreut fest, dass einer der Stehtische, der etwas abseits stehende im Eck, soeben frei geworden war. Schnell quetschte er sich zwischen Tischkante und Mauer, sodass er freien Blick über das Geschehen hatte. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde sich keiner zu ihm gesellen, und nach einer Weile würde er sich aufmachen, denn immerhin war er Albus' Einladung gefolgt, hier zu erscheinen, doch es hatte niemals geheißen, er solle die halbe Nacht hier bleiben.

Severus hatte keinen Durst, jedoch wollte er sich mit trinken die Zeit etwas vertreiben und so zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ eines der Gläser mit buntem Inhalt, die bereitstanden, über die Köpfe der vielen Menschen, zu sich herüberschweben.

Mit einem leisen „Klonk" setzte er es auf seinem Tisch ab und steckte den Zauberstab weg.

Erst jetzt betrachtete Severus das Glas genauer. Merkwürdig, normalerweise verwendete man in der Zaubererwelt Kelche, es musste von einem Muggelstämmigen mitgebracht worden sein. Genauso wie der Inhalt.

Severus kannte die rosa Flüssigkeit, die so unscheinbar in dem Glas schimmerte. Severus führte das Glas zu seiner Nase, und tatsächlich war der Inhalt das, was er gedacht hatte, dass es sei. Nichts anderes als Himbeerlimonade. Er hob das Glas und nun glitzerte es im Schein der Lampe an der Decke. Severus blickte hindurch durch die Flüssigkeit, und alles dahinter Liegende schien grotesk verzerrt und war in rosarote Farbe getaucht.

Als Severus durch das Glas die verwaschene Welt dahinter musterte, veränderte sich etwas in ihm.

Die Eisschicht des kalten Sees in seinem Inneren schien aufzubrechen und ein Schwall an Erinnerungen, die er so gut in der Tiefe des eisigen Wassers verbarrikadiert hatte, tauchte auf und benebelte seine Gedanken.

_Severus war ungefähr zehn Jahre alt. Er und Lily saßen an einem Tisch in Lilys Garten. Vor ihnen standen ein großer Krug mit rosafarbener Flüssigkeit und zwei Gläser. Er beobachtete, wie Lily mit ihren zarten Armen den Krug hochhob und versuchte, in die Gläser einzuschenken. Doch der Krug war zu schwer. Severus griff ebenfalls danach und gemeinsam hoben sie ihn hoch und füllten die Gläser. Sie stellten ihn ab und für einen Moment hielt Severus Lilys Finger noch fest, ließ aber sofort wieder los. Severus nahm einen Schluck. Zu Hause bei ihm bekam er so etwas sonst nie. Es schmeckte herrlich. Als er das Glas wieder abstellte, schlug die Flüssigkeit darin kleine Wellen. Gegenüber von ihm hob Lily ihre Limonade hoch, trank jedoch nicht, sonder ließ das Glas etwa auf Augenhöhe ruhen. Severus wollte schon protestieren, da man dann ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen nicht mehr sehen würde, als Lily das Glas vor ihr rechtes Auge hielt und hindurchblickte. Wie durch eine Lupe vergrößert, blinzelte Lilys Auge etwas verschwommen durch das Glas. Das Smaragdgrün hatte sich mit dem rosarot der Limonade vermischt. Severus konnte nur lächeln und Lily erwiderte es. „Probier es doch auch, Sev." forderte sie ihn auf. Und er tat es ihr gleich. Es machte Spaß, sich gegenseitig so verzerrt zu sehen und ihr beider Lachen schallte durch den bunten Garten. Unbeschwertes Kinderlachen._

Immer noch durch das Glas starrend, zwang sich der erwachsene Severus, in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren.

Aus der Erinnerung gerissen, zogen sich noch immer Wellen der Sehnsucht und des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper. Das Lachen seines früheren Ichs und das von Lily hallten in seinem Kopf nach.

Ja, das letzte Mal, dass er Spaß gehabt hatte, dass er gelacht hatte, fröhlich gelacht, war mit Lily gewesen, nur Lily hatte ihn stets glücklich machen können. Und als sie nicht mehr da war, hatte ihn der Schmerz fast umgebracht und die einzige Möglichkeit, dies zu überleben, war, die Erinnerungen, die ihm diese Schmerzen bereiteten, wegzuschließen, zu vergessen.

Kurz nach Lilys Tod hatte er sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einen Gedächtniszauber anzuwenden und die Erinnerungen zu löschen. Doch sie waren zu schön, um sie einfach ganz zu vernichten, es war schade darum. Doch gerade die Schönsten waren es, die am meisten wehtaten. Und ohne die Erinnerung an Lily hätte sein Leben keinen Sinn gemacht.

Sie war der einzige Mensch gewesen, der jemals zu ihm durchdringen hatte können und ohne wenigstens die Erinnerung an sie, wenn auch noch so gut in seinem Innersten versteckt, war er Nichts.

Es war der leise Schmerz, der ihn am Leben hielt. Nur ganz leicht, und er achtete stets darauf, die Flammen des Schmerzes zu schüren, ließ sie nicht auflodern, denn das würde er nicht ertragen, es würde ihn verbrennen, wie sein Innerstes schon verbrannt war.

Und doch war es gerade passiert, seine Gefühle hatten ihn überwältigt, er war ihnen nicht gewachsen. Er dachte, er hätte das im Griff, aber so etwas banales wie ein Glas Himbeerlimonade hatte seine jahrelangen Bemühungen, all das schrittweise zu bannen, zunichte gemacht.

Jemand drückte Severus' immer noch volles Glas sanft hinab und blickte ihn aus strahlend blauen Augen an. Korrigiere, blickte ihn nicht an, sondern röntgte ihn regelrecht, sodass Severus das ungute Gefühl hatte, Dumbledore wüsste, woran er gedacht hatte, was natürlich unmöglich war, denn Severus war sehr bewandert darin, seinen Geist vor Eindringlingen zu verschließen. Aber Albus wusste meistens auch ohne Legilimentik, was sein Gegenüber dachte. Das hatte etwas mit Sensibilität zu tun, die Severus gerade nicht sehr gut brauchen konnte. Er war nicht gut darin, mit jemandem über seine Gefühle zu reden. Gut, Albus hatte er einiges anvertraut, hatte sogar vor ihm geweint, aber unangenehm war es ihm trotzdem.

Severus erwiderte kurz Albus' besorgten Blick, wandte sich sogleich wieder ab, stellte das nicht angerührte Glas mit Himbeerlimonade auf den Tisch, murmelte „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für mich, zu gehen, bis morgen." an Albus gewandt und rauschte unter den Blicken derer, die er anrempelte, da er einfach nur noch weg wollte, zur Tür hinaus. Er würde sofort nach Hogwarts apparieren und sich dort mit Zaubertrankbrauen ablenken, würde die Erinnerungen an Lily minehmen hinunter in die Kerker, dort, wo sie hingehörten. Hinunter, weg von der Bildfläche, sie sollten wieder verschwinden, doch vorerst musste er sie verdrängen, noch taten sie zu sehr weh. Erst wenn das Feuer nicht mehr ganz so hoch loderte, wenn das Holz, von dem es sich nährte, nicht mehr ganz frisch war, konnte er es wagen, sich mit den Gedanken zu befassen und sie zu verbarrikadieren.

Severus stürmte durch den dunklen Flur, den, in dem Moment, als die Tür aufschwang, bloß das gelbliche Licht aus der Küche erleuchtete. Einen Augenblick später war sie wieder zugefallen, man hörte die Stimmen der vielen Gäste nur mehr gedämpft und der Flur wurde erneut in Dunkelheit getaucht, welche alles in sich verschlang.

Severus zog seinen Reiseumhang enger und trat hinaus auf den verwahrlosten Platz vor dem Haus, verließ das Bunte und kehrte zurück in die Stille.

Im Kontrast zu den vielen Farben der Konfetti und der Lichter in der Küche wirkten die Bäume, die Häuser noch schaler, noch farbloser. Bei all dem Unmut, den die graue Welt hier draußen ausdrückte, schien es grotesk, das hinter einer eintönigen Mauer eine fröhliche, bunte Party stattfand.

Es spielten keine Kinder auf den Straßen, es bellten keine Hunde, kein fröhliches Gemurmel von Passanten war zu vernehmen. Die wenigen Leute, die unterwegs waren, hatten einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der bei einem Begräbnis angesagt wäre.

Doch das gefiel Severus, diese Leichte Trauer, die nicht nur die Menschen, sondern auch die Welt um ihn herum ausstrahlte. Diese Melancholie, die nur wenige Menschen als schön empfinden konnten. Die Schönheit, die viele nicht bemerkten. Doch man musste nur hinsehen.

Severus Snape verschmolz nun als Schwarze Silhouette mit seiner Umgebung, als er seine Schritte beschleunigte und hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.


End file.
